Secrets Hidden Within (Sasuke Uchiha)
by taylorsgurl92
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has finally arrived at Orochimaru's hideout. He's severed his most sacred bond and now nothing stands between him and his ultimate goal of gaining enough power to extract his revenge. Never did he expect to find someone who puts him in danger of making the worst bond of all.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark in my room; my breaths came out in white puffs. The thin blanket I had wrapped around my shoulders was useless. I sighed as I heard my door being unlocked. The light was harsh, foreign. My eyes instinctively closed to thin slits.

"Get up. You have work to do. You better not screw up this time." Kabuto snapped at me. I glared up at him, not that he could see it though the mask I was wearing. His glasses were perched on the edge of his nose as he looked down at me. I could see the disgust in his black eyes. He thought that I was just one of Orochimaru's numerous experiments.

He didn't know that I had been kidnapped when I was six. Or that I was a girl. Orochimaru forced me to wear a mask and to keep my hair pinned back. He didn't want anyone knowing my identity. I stopped asking questions long ago.

I got up slowly to piss Kabuto off and made my way out the door. He shoved me into the wall.

"Move faster." He hissed passing me. I walked behind him wanting more than anything to just yank on that gray ponytail and shove him into the wall.

The hallway was dimly lit with candles. I could see the walls fused with chakra. Kabuto brought me to this wide room that almost looked like a cavern. Orochimaru was in the middle leaning over a body on the floor. It was a boy. He had raven blue hair and his eyes were closed. His blue shirt and white khaki shorts were practically torn to shreds. If it wasn't for the slight rise and fall of his chest I would have thought that he was dead.

I knelt next to Orochimaru who glanced at me out of the side of his eye.

"He was greatly wounded I need you to heal him." I nodded my head and went to get to work but he stopped me. "Wait." I watched as Orochimaru reached up and removed the mask from my face. He reached up and let my hair down out of its clasp. "There, such a pretty face."

I blinked and despite myself blushed a little at his words. I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me. I reached out my hand a bright green glow encircling it. Orochimaru grabbed my hand. I turned to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly. Kabuto let out a humorless chuckle. He had never heard me talk before. As far as he knew I was mute. I had to resist the urge to stick out my tongue at him.

"Sasuke is too far gone for that to work. I need you to go into his mind and bring him back to us." Orochimaru said. He stood up giving me space. I made the correct hand symbols and placed my hand on Sasuke's head, closing my eyes

Sasuke's Point of View:

I made it to Orochimaru's hide out but the strain of the battle, physical and mental, was too much for me to handle and I passed out soon after.

Right now I didn't care if I died. I deserved to. Somehow Naruto had become my best friend. I had let him and then I single handedly almost killed him for it. The pain that racked through me was almost as bad as the night that Itachi killed our parents and clan.

Anger soared through me at the thought of Itachi. Naruto's pain would not be in vain. I was barely holding on to my minds conscious. I could feel the blackness pushing in, just begging me to give up.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Do not give up. You are destined for much greatness." I started at the sound of a voice and all of a sudden, I was facing a girl.

She had flowing long silver hair and sea green eyes. Her heart shaped face was perfectly clear and her skin was the color of porcelain. Her voice was like crystal bells.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"My name is Nalia. I am..." She hesitated looking for the right words. "I'm one of Orochimaru's minions." I was immediately suspicious. How could anything so innocent looking be involved with someone so evil and vile?

"Orochimaru kidnapped me from my village." The girl said. It was as if she had read my mind. The corners of her mouth twitched like she was fighting a smile. "I can read your mind Sasuke. It's a part of my jutsu."

"Why are you in my mind?" I snapped at her. She didn't have the right to be intruding. "Get out. Now."

"I came because you are on the brink of destruction. I came to bring you back." Then she added more to herself than me. "It almost didn't work. His mind is definitely strong."

She held out her hands to me. Her voice was soothing when she spoke again. "Come back with me, Sasuke. Prove to Itachi you are stronger. Show to Naruto how much his friendship means." When I didn't grab her hands she snatched mine instead, her glare equaling my own.

My eyelids fluttered and when they focused again I was staring up into sea green eyes. Silver hair created a curtain between us and whatever was behind it. It was the girl from inside my mind. She leaned down and whispered in my ear "Welcome back."

I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out was a groan. She looked at me sympathetically. "Let's move him back to my room please." She asked someone over her shoulder.

I was picked up roughly. It felt like it was forever before whoever was holding me stopped. I was dropped on a bed. I couldn't contain the gasp of pain that escaped me.

"Kabuto I expect you to treat him with respect." I recognized Orochimaru's voice. It was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness.

Nalia's Point of View:

I was exhausted. Making my through Sasuke's mind was one the hardest things I've ever had to do. I have never seen so much hurt and hate in one person before. It took all I had just to push down on that hate to even find Sasuke.

When I finally got him to come back, I wanted to collapse on the ground right there and sleep but I knew I had to heal his physical wounds now. Kabuto walked into my room and dumped Sasuke on my bed.

"Kabuto I expect you to treat him with respect," Orochimaru said having followed Kabuto. His long black hair and yellow snake eyes were all too familiar. His voice had a hiss to it and an undertone of arrogance.

"I'll heal him now. It should be easy." I gazed down at Sasuke. Just what was he doing here at the hideout?

"Nalia, I'll be out in the hall talking to Kabuto," Orochimaru said sharply, the way he does when he's annoyed. I nodded my head without looking at them. When the door closed I got to work.

I dampened a cloth and wiped off the blood and dirt from Sasuke's face. He was cute; no doubt the heartbreaker of his village. Carefully, I plied his shirt off. I put my hand on his chest above his heart. The green glow around my hand appeared again. The good thing about my jutsu is that it heals everything completely. I could even bring someone back from the dead if I really needed to. It's not something I like to think about. Nor a power I'm particularly fond of.

When I finished healing all of his injuries I went to my sink and dampened the cloth again. I went to lay it across his forehead but his hand shot out and grabbed my arm in a bone crushing grip.

I slowly brought my gaze to his. Serious, cutting, onyx eyes bore into mine. "What the heck do you think you're doing?" I flinched at his sharp tone and tried to pry my arm away but he wouldn't let go.

"I was just healing your injuries; now let go."

He released my arm and I could already see the bruise forming. He began stretching back and forth trying to find any sore points. His eyes fell on my arm where the outline of his fingers stood. I covered the spot with my hand feeling self-conscious.

"Aren't you going to heal yourself?" he asked.

"I can't. My jutsu doesn't work on me," I replied quietly. A thud from outside my room made me jump. It sounded like someone had punched the wall.

"But why didn't you tell me that she was a girl! Or about what she could do?" Kabuto screamed. I glanced at my door startled to hear Kabuto's voice. He never lost his composure.

"Because I know for a fact that she's more powerful than you and that you'd do anything in your power to kill her. I need her. She's a powerful asset to me." Orochimaru's cool reply made my heart start beating faster by the second.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

Sliding off my bed, he pulled out a kunai from the pouch strapped to his leg and grabbed me, holding it to my neck. "You might just be the bargaining chip I need."

I laughed. Sasuke didn't know what he was in for. He pressed the kunai against my neck letting the point poke into my throat, not having expected me to laugh. When the door opened he pulled it away slightly. Surprising, I have no doubt he would hurt me if needed. Kabuto stormed into my room followed by Orochimaru. Kabuto looked enraged but his expression quickly went from anger to amusement when he saw the scene in my bedroom. Orochimaru surveyed the scene, his expression blank.

"Ah Sasuke it's so good to see you awake. You gave us quite a scare for a minute. Thankfully Nalia is a skilled medical ninja."

"Hn."

Although his grip around my waist was firm, I could feel the way his heart raced against my back. Sasuke wasn't as confident as he seemed, but what was it that was throwing him off? It was tense for a few seconds before Orochimaru started laughing; it was a hollow, dead sound.

"What are you doing Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru eyed the kunai at my throat. I felt more than saw Sasuke shrug.

"I couldn't remember where I was," Sasuke said.

He was lying. Sasuke had only been awake for a few minutes yet I was already confused about his actions. He let the kunai drop from my neck and more or less pushed me down. I landed on my bed slightly embarrassed when I bounced a few times.

"So what is she?" Sasuke asked pointing to me "Another one of your experiments?" He sounded bitter but resigned as if he had accepted something long ago.

"No, no. She's something much more interesting. I rescued her from her village brought her up here. You could say that I'm a father figure to her." I snorted at that but covered it with a cough.

"Is she really more powerful than Kabuto?" The doubt was clear in Sasuke's voice. He raised one eyebrow at Orochimaru. I'll admit, I was curious of the answer.

"Ah, so you heard that part of our conversation. All will be explained in due time," Orochimaru said. He flashed us a pointed smile before leaving with Kabuto.

I heard the sound of a lock being clicked into place and sighed dropping my head into my hands. How long would it be this time before I was let out this time? To make matters worse it looked like I was stuck rooming with Sasuke. My room was dingy enough as it was. I didn't need a roommate nor did I want this one. Sasuke didn't say a word but I could feel his eyes boring into my head. Finally I raised my head and looked at him. He was leaning against the wall arms folded across his chest.

"Might as well make yourself comfortable. I have no idea when they are coming back." I moved from my bed to my tiny dresser in the corner and pulled out a night gown. I headed into the bathroom and changed quickly before heading back out.

Sasuke hadn't moved from his spot on the wall. "What are you doing?" he asked me sounding bored but I saw him eyeing my night gown.

"Going to bed." I replied simply. "I don't care what time it is healing you all but killed me and I need my sleep." I exaggerated. I crawled into bed and snuggled down into the covers, sleep overtaking me in seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke's Point of view

I woke up feeling amazing. It didn't feel like I had gotten into a fight with my best friend only hours before. I turned my head to see a girl rinse out a cloth. She made her way back towards me and I pretended to still be asleep until she was hovering over me.

I grabbed her arm forcing her to stop. I saw her winch at my strength and felt a little smug. She slowly raised her eyes to me and I had to hide the shock of looking into them.

The green color around her irises reminded me of the green hills I would play on as a little boy, my older brother never far behind. The darker green around the edges reminded me of the training grounds that became my home after my clan was annihilated. Bile rose in the back of my throat at the memories. I tightened my grip on her arm.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" I asked her. She tried to pry her arm away but I wouldn't let go. I needed to know what the heck was going on.

"I was just healing your injuries now let go," she snapped at me.

She was the one who healed me? She had to be lying. No one of her low skill level could. I would need a _trained _medical ninja for that; like Kabuto. I released her arm and I could already see the bruise forming an outline of where my fingers had been. I ignored the slight guilt I felt.

"Aren't you going to heal yourself?" I asked, testing her.

"I can't. My jutsu doesn't work on me." she replied quietly, providing the proof that she had lied to me before. Every medical ninja could heal their injuries. It was a part of the basics they had to know. The girl jumped when the wall outside her room was struck. A loud voice caught my attention.

"But why didn't you tell me that she was a girl! Or about what she could do?" someone yelled clearly furious.

"Because I know for a fact that she's more powerful than you and that you'd do anything in your power to kill her and I need her. She's a powerful asset to me." I watched the girls face carefully; she seemed surprised by what she heard.

"Hn." I grunted. I pulled out a kunai and held it to her neck. "You might just be the bargaining chip I need." I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her to me, waiting for the people outside to come in.

Kabuto stormed into the room followed by Orochimaru. I kept my face blank and my grip firm on the girl. I might be 'safe' now but still didn't trust either one of them. I wanted them to know that I wasn't someone to mess with.

Orochimaru surveyed the scene. This was the man I came to find. He has the power I want. "Ah Sasuke it's so good to see you awake. You gave us quite a scare for a minute. Thankfully Nalia is a skilled medical ninja." Orochimaru was backing up the girl's story about healing me. His voice was the one that haunted my dreams of killing Itachi.

"Hn." My heart was beating fast in the tense situation. I couldn't tell if they took me seriously or not. It was tense for a few seconds before Orochimaru started laughing. The sound ran chills up my spine.

"What are you doing Sasuke-kun?" He eyed the kunai at Nalia's throat. I shrugged and shoved Nalia away from me. Now was the time to start digging for my answers.

"So what is she?" I asked pointing to Nalia. "Another one of your experiments?" I know I am—or at least am going to be—an experiment of power. Although I was bitter about the power having to come from something else other than my own strength, I was content. One more step closer to killing Itachi.

"No, no. She's something much more interesting. I rescued her from her village when she was six and brought her up here. You could say that I'm a father figure to her." If I didn't know better, I would have thought Orochimaru felt tender towards Nalia.

"Is she really more powerful than Kabuto?" I had to ask. Kabuto has always been a proud of his skills. A smirk twitched at my lips when Kabuto threw me a dirty look.

"Ah so you heard that part of our conversation. All will be explained in due time." And with that Kabuto and Orochimaru left. I heard the sound of a lock being clicked into place and. Nalia dropped her head into her hands.

I didn't say a word as I leaned against the wall, but I stared at the back of her head wondering what she could do. Finally she glanced at me.

"Might as well make yourself comfortable. I have no idea when they are coming back." She moved from bed to a tiny dresser in the corner and pulled out a night gown. I ignored her as she went into the bathroom.

When she came out I hadn't moved from my spot on the wall. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting ready for bed. I don't care what time it is, healing you all but killed me and I need my sleep." She crawled into bed and was out in seconds.

I don't know how long I stood there watching her but soon drowsiness began to set in. I thought about sleeping on the ground but that sounded as appealing as going to that stupid ramen shop with Naruto.

Making a rash decision, I moved the covers back, silently slipping underneath them. I turned my back to Nalia and closed my eyes. She would never know as long as I woke up before her in the morning.

Nalia's Point of View

I woke up and for once I wasn't cold. I raised my hand to my forehead to see if I had a fever but I didn't. I sat up but could only move a few inches. A vice like grip was holding me down to the bed.

I started to panic thinking Kabuto had come into my room in the middle of the night and was now doing some freaky experiment on me. He already didn't like me. I can only imagine how much that dislike has grown.

When my mind began working properly I realized that it was an arm that was keeping me in place against a warm chest. What was going on right now? Kabuto hated me so there's no way he would lower himself to sleep in my dingy room. That could only leave one other person.

I looked over at my shoulder to confirm my suspicions. Sasuke was sleeping in my bed with me, all the defenseless from before washed away from his face. I remember telling him to make himself comfy but that wasn't an invitation to sleep in my bed. Let alone while I was in it.

I tried to move and squirm hoping to wake Sasuke but no such luck. His breathing came and went in an even rhythm that was luring me back to sleep. The heat against my back was a welcoming comfort. He groaned as if waking up. Instead of losing his grip, he pulled me in closer to his chest. Sasuke buried his head into my shoulder and I shivered as his breath hit my bare shoulder.

It wasn't uncomfortable, being in his arms but I wasn't accustomed to the feelings that came with it. Butterflies were doing dances in my stomach and everywhere Sasuke touched me seemed to be on fire. Even if Sasuke was only doing it subconsciously, I had never been embraced before by someone. I had finally relaxed again into his grip when my door was flung open.

"Well, well what do we have here?" a cold, malicious voice asked from my doorway.

Nalia's Point of View

I sat up pushing Sasuke's arm off of me. I didn't reply to Kabuto's question. He didn't need an explanation. Kabuto would think what he wanted no matter what I said. Learning I'm a girl doesn't change years of how he's been treating me.

Kabuto glared at me and then Sasuke who, although slightly confused, glared back. "Get ready Nalia. We're going to train."

"Train?" I asked my whipping around so I could stare at him incredulously. "Orochimaru has never let me train before. I don't even know how to properly fight." Fighting scared me. And I most certainly didn't want Kabuto being the one who trained me.

"Don't be stupid. Every ninja knows how to fight now get dressed." And with that he was gone locking the door again.

After a quick shower I wandered out into my room only to run into a solid wall of flesh. I fell over with Sasuke landing on top of me knocking the breath from my lungs.

"Watch where you're going." He snapped at me before getting up and going into the bathroom slamming the door.

"Jeez. What's his problem?" I mumbled.

I stood in front of my small dresser wondering what I should wear. Now that Kabuto knew I was a girl I could finally start dressing like one. Too bad I didn't have any girl clothes. After throwing on a black shirt and pair of pants I rummaged through my dresser hoping to find something to tie my hair back with.

Again my door flew open with no warning. I glared at Kabuto. "You know it's polite to knock. I could have been naked."

I instantly regretted my words for the weird look was back in Kabuto's eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. Let's get going."

I followed him down several long corridors before he came to a stop in front of a door. He knocked on it and entered gesturing for me to follow.

Orochimaru was sitting at a desk looking over some papers. I looked around the room that served as his office. It was pretty spacious. All four walls were a dark maroon color. Book cases lined one self and a door was set in the back wall but other than that the room was completely bare.

"Ah Nalia so good to see you again," Orochimaru said. "Kabuto you may leave us now."

"But Lord Oroch-" Kabuto started to complain but Orochimaru cut him off.

"No buts Kabuto. Now go get Sasuke and examine his mark and perform the usual tests. When you're done with that you may return."


	3. Chapter 3

Kabuto's Point of View

I slammed the door leaving Orochimaru alone with _her._ But not before I saw the relieved look on her face. I hated her. I hated that she was a better medical ninja than me. _Nobody_ was a better medical ninja, that's why Lord Orochimaru chose me. That's why he trusts me with_ everything_. Yet he acts like Nalia is some hidden gem that only he can play with.

I hate that Orochimaru favored her over me even though _I _am the one keeping him alive. And I hate that I can't stop thinking about Nalia. How in the world did I not figure out the true gender of the masked kid? I'm not that dense. Although, _kid_ was all she ever was to me. In the long run it hadn't mattered. I figured she had been another experiment Since the moment I saw her yesterday nothing is right anymore. I won't let Nalia surpass me. I shoved all thoughts of her out of my mind and focused on my task. If Orochimaru was to use Sasuke for his new body then I had to make sure that Sasuke's body was taking to the curse mark.

I walked up to Nalia's door and unwillingly thought of the memory of this morning. I had come to her room and for once was going to wake her up nicely but then I opened the door and saw Sasuke with his arm wrapped around her.

I watched horrified as he pulled her closer and buried his head on her shoulder. So rationally, I slammed her door opened. Something as trivial as this shouldn't bother me, really, but every time I think about it my stomach twists and I want to punch a wall.

One might say I'm jealous. Ha! I'm merely bugged. Yes that's the right word, since I hate her, and Sasuke, everything they do in my eyes is wrong. I shoved the memory away and opened the door again to find Sasuke sitting on the bed wearing a shirt and shorts that I've seen Nalia wear before. Orochimaru really went through lengths to keep the fact that she was a girl hidden.

"Come on we have things to do." I said curtly. Sasuke stood up and gave me his trademark glare.

"I don't take orders from the like of you. Now where's Orochimaru? He has some explaining to do." Sasuke replied, this tone condescending. I folded my arms amused at his sense of authority. Lord Orochimaru sure knows how to pick 'em.

"Lord Orochimaru doesn't take orders form the like of you either. He's busy." I readjusted my glasses as Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Busy with what?" he paused for a moment then smirked at me "With Nalia?"

I tightened my jaw and a muscle jumped in my cheek but other than that I didn't let it show how it affected me. Of course he saw right through me.

"Aww poor Kabuto has been kicked to the curb. Wonder how that feels?" That little twerp.

"Jerk." I muttered. Sasuke smirked again and crossed his arms. "Let's get going."

"Hn."

Nalia's Point of View

Orochimaru approached me from behind his desk watching me thoughtfully. "Nalia, I don't believe you know this but you aren't just a medical ninja." He paused briefly before continuing. "You're powers go beyond that. There's no proper term for what you are but I think we can settle on Yōso."

I leaned against the wall confused, "A Yōso ninja?" I asked. "What does the elements have to do with me?"

Orochimaru sighed as if I was missing the point. "In a lose definition, you have the ability to control all elements."

Still, I wasn't getting what his 'big revelation' meant. "Okay…but so can other ninjas."

Orochimaru ignored me. "Your village was never Suna. Your village actually had no name. The person I rescued you from had been on a raid to destroy your village and on a hunch had taken you with him instead of killing you like he was ordered." Orochimaru again let that sink in before continuing while he studied my face. By now I was past trying to control my reaction and let the shock of his words show. "He found a scroll with you describing what you are."

"What happened to him? How did _you _come to know about me?" My voice was barely above a whisper. Orochimaru smiled and I repressed the shivers it gave me. It was a victorious smile, a cruel one.

"This man and I had a disagreement. He begged me not to kill him and so I asked him to give me one reason why and he mentioned you. At first I wasn't interested but then he brought me to you and the amount of power I sensed from you at that age was incredible. I can hardly imagine what it would be like now."

My head was spinning. Me...powerful? That was definitely an oxymoron. I've never felt any extraordinary power. The only skills I have are healing people and even then I can't even heal myself. I voiced this to Orochimaru causing him to chuckle.

"Of course not darling. I had to put a binding seal on you. I couldn't let you run around, a danger to us all, without knowing the full extent of your powers."

"What happened to the man? He just let you take me away like that?" I had a feeling that I already knew the answer but I had to ask again.

Orochimaru smiled that creepy smile again and licked his lips. Does anyone else besides me find it disgusting how long his tongue is? I moved my gaze somewhere else and waited for him to answer.

"Well of course I couldn't let him live. I knew he would come for you one day." He said it like a simple fact.

I didn't answer him just stared at the wall trying to absorb it all. After a few minutes of silence something Orochimaru said came back to me. "Do you still have that scroll?" I asked. Orochimaru's face went completely blank but his eyes were dangerous. I gawked at the sudden mood change.

"Enough questions it's time to get started." He smiled at me but that look was still in his eyes. "First we begin by removing the seal."

I gazed at him warily, not sure if I liked the sound of that.

"Are you sure the seal worked? I uh have never seen one on me before." I said carefully. He smiled.

"That's because it's inside of you. Now just relax. This shouldn't hurt…too much."


End file.
